In a host wireless device, it is sometimes desirable to add a client onto the host to perform functionality that the host normally would not include. The host is typically certified with its software and hardware to communicate over a wireless network, whereas a client typically would not be. Further, certification could occur prior to the client being added, especially in the case that the client is integrated after-market onto the wireless device.
It is further desirable that the client is able to communicate with the native applications on the host and that the host applications are able to communicate with client applications. This communication preferably includes controlling a user interface on the host device from a client application, including registering inputs to the host device for the client application and displaying or outputting from the client application.
In some cases it is also desirable to be able to use device settings from the host environment in a client setting. Examples of this could include locale information, time zones, display themes or backgrounds. The automatic propagation of a change in host device setting would be preferable in some situations.
In one embodiment it is also desirable to have symbol inputs to a client correspond with symbol inputs to a host. It is further desirable that the input of symbols be simplified.
It is further desirable to be able to change the provisioning of a client directly from a host device without having to load new software onto the host device. In particular, it is desirable to be able to select a service type from a list of service types to suit a user without having to change the device the user has, or without having to perform software changes on the user's device